Did You Consider Love?
by IkuiTenshi
Summary: It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural… Kaoru finds himself intrigued with one of his senpais and can't quite figure out why. Please rr and read the warnings. HIATUS
1. Stepping Forward

**Did You Consider Love?**

**Summary:** It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural…

**Chapter 1:** Stepping Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran because it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**Warning:** Contains both **heterosexual **and **homosexual** content. If you dislike it please just don't read this fanfiction. There are plenty of other ones to read.

I felt like writing Ouran fanfiction… ; Strange eh? Oh and I don't like mentioning what couples I will use because that ruins the whole… erm surprise? The couples are not crazy though and I am not bringing in any OC's so it should be okay. Hope you like this story and please review! Thanks in advance.

- Step 1 -

It was happening more and more often. Two pairs of feet, the same black shoes cleaned to shining perfection. One pair had his right foot tapping against the ground slowly; the other's firmly planted to the ground. The impatient one brushed his hand through his wild auburn hair and glanced at his companion. The black-haired teen standing beside him gave no sign of noticing and instead, continued to hastily write in a suspicious black clipboard.

Kaoru sighed, looking back down to his foot, watching the very exciting show of tapping. He was here again, and standing beside Ootori Kyouya. It wasn't like the man in glasses cared anyway, or at least he showed no sign of caring. It was always his decision to stand beside his senpai, but man sometimes this guy could be worse than even Mori-senpai. Such a time was now, where the man in gleaming glasses would only pay attention to his notes.

The scribbling on paper, the chatter of girls, being surrounded in a realm of pink coloured walls, Kaoru was tired of it. Shutting his eyelids over his yellow eyes, Kaoru lifted himself off the wall he was leaning on. Maybe he should be the first to approach today; after all, it wasn't like Kyouya held any obligation to invite him into a conversation.

"Is there something you need Kaoru?"

Kyouya turned to look at the young man, his head pointed downwards, taking the flash out of his glasses. He watched as the submissive twin looked at him, yellow eyes brightening. Kyouya took his time to role his eyes and put his pen down inside of his clipboard. He didn't want to deceive Kaoru as that would not help his current situation. "No, I cannot tell the difference between you two," explained the "cool" host, "I only assumed it was you Kaoru, as you are the only one who goes out of their way to talk to me like this."

The auburn-haired teen's eyes lowered in embarrassment as the excitement in his chest wavered. "I know that Kyouya-senpai," joked Kaoru, "After all, only she can tell us apart." So much for speaking to his dark-haired senpai. Kaoru tried to muster up the will to speak again but he was too ashamed for getting his hopes up. He should have known already that basically no one could tell him apart from his twin brother.

"So if there is nothing you need to speak about…" "Wait!" Kaoru took a step towards his senior. Man, could Kyouya just take a break from being so direct? Every time they talked, Kaoru would try to draw the moment out while Kyouya just wanted the task to finish as quickly and efficiently as possible. Kaoru looked at the black eyes that just stared back in boredom. He could never tell if Kyouya was actually paying one hundred percent attention to his words.

"Uh…" Didn't he sound like one of those classy kids? Kaoru groaned inside as he gave a stupid uptake. "So what do you think about Haruhi?" Kaoru smirked, bending forward intently. Kyouya let his head fall to the side in annoyance. What kind of question was that? "I think she is a girl with interesting views." No more, no less was said.

Kaoru ignored the blatantly annoyed face and leaned back against the brightly painted walls. His amber eyes fell to the floor as he continued nervously. "So that means you don't mind?" asked the depressed-looking twin. Kyouya opened up the clipboard again and began writing. He wished that there was more grace coming from what he considered one of the least idiotic hosts. "What is it that I apparently 'Don't mind'?"

"Oh, ah!" Kaoru blinked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Since you don't show much interest in her, I was wondering if you cared that Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru like her." The writing slowed to a halt before starting again. "What if I did care?" Kyouya raised his glasses with his finger. He didn't understand why Kaoru was acting so stiff today and he was probably better off if he didn't know.

Kaoru flinched, hearing the coldness from the Shadow King's voice. "Ahha… stupid question eh?" Lifting himself from the wall again, Kaoru raised his arms above his head and stretched. "I guess I should get going," Kaoru laughed, "Hikaru can only pull off his act alone for so long and you want me to get working right Kyouya-senpai?" Stepping forward Kaoru put a smile on his face. Time to do his "act"!

"I don't have any interest in her."

The auburn-haired teen paused mid-step and turned around with a playful smile.

"Eeh, why does that matter?"

- Step 2 -

"Kaoru-kun!" Kaoru took a seat in a velvet chair beside his brother, who was leaned back, elbow over the rim of the seat. Two girls called out his name, and they currently sat in front of the twins. Both girls had large round eyes, staring at them in curiousity and happiness. The girl with short brown hair framing her face took a sip from an ivory white teacup and looked up towards the twin with his hair parted left. "Were you talking with Kyouya-senpai again?"

The auburn-haired teen blinked questioningly, although beneath the surface he was wondering why it was her business to ask anyway. "Kyouya-senpai, ah!" Kaoru smiled and tilted his head, letting his hair fall to the side in a horrendously cute manner. "I just wanted to get to know my senpai better. I mean, I have been in this club with everyone for quite awhile."

The other girl with long brown hair tied into a neat bow put a finger on her lower lip and continued where her friend left off. "So are you two spending more time together?" Kaoru wanted to simply walk away. He knew he was getting really tired of speaking to these girls and the innocent interrogations they gave. Simply looking for gossip as they had nothing better to do…

"Yeah Kaoru," pouted the man with an identical face to his, "Why are you spending so much time together?"

Now this is what made talking to those girls fun. Kaoru put on a shamed face and raised his hand over his mouth. "Hikaru, I just thought I should talk to senpai-" Kaoru shut his eyes as he was pulled into the warm embrace of his brother. "Kaoru," Hikaru began his speech with jealous eyes, "If there is anything you need to talk about, you know I am always here for you." "Arigato… Hikaru…" Kaoru snuggled closer into his brother's chest and sighed.

He grinned into his brother's shoulder, suppressing a snicker as the two girls squealed in delight. He was pretty sure that he also heard another young lady faint at another table. Girls sure loved watching this taboo that he and his brother acted for…

"Honestly, I don't understand why people are interested in you two." Kaoru's smile faded for a split second as he felt the arms that surrounded him loosen. He felt his other self move forward and was reminded not to fall out of the act. Kaoru smirked, leaning on his brother as they faced their shorter classmate. The two girls smiled behind them, happy at the pleasant arrival of another host.

Kaoru cast his eyes down on the person. Round brown eyes, soft hair; trimmed to fit the boyish visage and a slender frame accentuating the delicate look of the boy-no the girl. Haruhi was beautiful, as a boy, as a woman and a person. Her eyes were currently reflecting her thoughts of annoyance. With such clear eyes, no wonder countless people had fallen for her.

"We have explained it so many times," whined Kaoru, his voice tinged with frustration, "Can't you just imagine the excitement of being caught between such close affection?" Kaoru reached his hands out, and thankfully his brother took the cue to hold them to his face. "Very close Kaoru," Hikaru's voice lowered to a dangerous whisper, "**_Very_** _close_." More squeals from high pitched voices and if Kaoru's ears weren't failing him, applause too.

The large brown eyes rolled themselves. Haruhi placed the tray that she had been holding onto the table where the twins had been seated. With a tilt of her head and a pure smile, Haruhi spoke to the girls who were red in the face from the previous excitement. "Please enjoy some more tea and cookies." With that said, and the two girls squealing at the words of the 'natural rookie'. Haruhi shook her head at the twins and walked off.

"Hey Haruhi!" Footsteps chased her and left behind another. Hikaru had long ago taken his brother's hands off his face and chased the brown-haired girl. Kaoru could only watch, and laughed bitterly. It was happening more and more often. His half was running off without him. Kaoru walked back towards the wall where he could lean and close his eyes. He didn't feel like chasing the pair today or listening to Tamaki-senpai complain.

- Step 3: Caught -

"Oi!" The auburn-haired teen called to his mirror image, "Kaoru, lets get going!" Kaoru looked at his brother standing at the brightly lit doorway at the other end of the dim room. Haruhi stood beside Hikaru waiting patiently. "You two go first!" yelled Kaoru, "I forgot to get something." Yes, he knew very well that wasn't convincing at all.

"We can just wait Kaoru!" Hikaru blinked his amber eyes. What could Kaoru forget in the Host Club of all things? They never brought anything with them besides a few things to play with… "Kao-" "Hikaru!" Kaoru cut in, trying to convince his brother to leave him just for a moment, "Don't keep Haruhi waiting!" "But-" "Come on Hikaru! You know where my stuff is! Just wait for me at the car."

"Kaoru, why-" Hikaru was ready to spring forward to confront his brother but an arm reached out to touch his hand. Haruhi gave his a serious stare and shook her head. Hikaru still wasn't sure was what going on but got the message. "Kaoru, you better be there in 10 minutes!" Hikaru stalked off with Haruhi following him.

Kaoru just loved Haruhi for that. She always understood the tiny hints, even if she never realized it. However, there were more important matters at the moment than admiring Haruhi for the dazzling person that she was. He could maul over that thought later on his own time.

Stepping slowly, Kaoru walked towards the back of the music room where the last few lights were lit as the curtains had been closed to leave the room in darkness. It was in this dark setting that he had discovered his senpai resting. Kaoru walked towards one of the few remaining light sources, hidden behind large silk curtains. Gently putting his fingers on the delicate fabric, he pulled the curtains apart and nervously stepped inside.

Kaoru looked around quickly and smiled gently. There was a small desk; papers piled high on top of it. Behind the mountain, Kaoru approached quietly and found his goal. Glasses in the loose grasp of a tired hand, just above a sleeping face. Black hair found itself hanging over closed eyes and the usual strict visage had become serene. Kyouya just looked so vulnerable when he was asleep.

Bending down beside the sleeping figure, Kaoru held back a giggle at his unusually defenseless senpai. Kyouya's head lay on one of his arms, as he was bent over the side of the desk with his blue jacket covering his back. It looked a little uncomfortable but Kaoru knew that the man never really slept properly at home. Sleeping at 2am consistently was just insane, especially after having to survive the Host Club during the afternoon.

Kaoru stared at his senpai with intrigue. Whenever Kyouya was asleep, it was as if all his barriers had fallen. Amber eyes trailed from the closed eyes, falling to soft untouched lips, parted with a steady breath. It was then he noticed the open collar of the raven-haired man and the pale hued neck inside. A bead of sweat fell from Kaoru's forehead as he blushed furiously. Dirty thoughts were not his thing but lately…

The auburn-haired teenager sighed in frustration. The black-haired man groaned and shivered lightly in his sleep as the rush of air touched his exposed neck. Kaoru put a hand over his mouth and jumped backwards, landing on the ground. He had gotten way too close to Kyouya! He could have woken the man up, and everyone knew the consequences of that.

"Tamaki…"

Kaoru's heart stopped. A dull pain seeped into his chest as he stood up slowly and rubbed his head, almost laughing. Why was he so surprised? He had seen Kyouya say this name in his sleep before. It wasn't like Kaoru was stupid; he had seen all the hints of his upperclassman's crush. Really, agreeing to work so close to that charming but crazy king of theirs, you had to love him. Yes, Kaoru knew that. It was simple, and easy to comprehend. Kyouya **loved** Tamaki. Thoughts quickly drifted to his other self and a certain brown-haired girl before Kaoru looked upon Kyouya again.

Nearly choking on his own thoughts, Kaoru lifted himself heading towards the curtains. He was not able to get far however as a hand reached out and gripped his wrist tightly. Kaoru's heart jumped as he turned around and found Kyouya rubbing his eyes with one hand before standing up, letting his blue jacket fall to the floor. The glasses were put on and Kaoru found himself tremble as the cold wall put itself up again.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"What are you talking about Kyouya-senpai?" chuckled Kaoru, taking his hand from Kyouya's grip, "I just forgot something, that's all." Kaoru took a step back as dark black eyes pierced through him. He watched as the black eyebrows arched themselves in suspicion. "You forgot something back here?"

Kaoru looked at his watch quickly and laughed it off. "It's been 15 minutes," explained the auburn-haired man quickly, "I really need to go find Hikaru." "You didn't answer the question." Kaoru cringed and took another step towards the curtains. Couldn't the gods just somehow let him out of one awkward situation for once?

ooooo

Please review if you like this story and I might update… Although it has been forever since I have written fanficion. X) Oh, and should I make the chapters longer or is this okay?

IkuiTenshi


	2. Falling Behind

**Did You Consider Love?**

**Summary:** It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural…

**Chapter 2:** Falling Behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran because it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**Warning:** Contains both **heterosexual** and **homosexual** content. If you dislike it please just don't read this fanfiction. There are plenty of other ones to read.

GAHCK! This took such a long time to write! I am so not used to typing fanfiction anymore. I am a slow updater and always have been so I will apologize for that but anyway… THANK YOU! I never expected such a good response for this story. I thought I would get like 2 reviews top. XD Oh and just to note I respond to comments at the top here if I think they need one. ;

**gem2niki:** Sorry my story sounds similar to yours. Please tell me if my story gets too similar because I don't want to inadvertently take ideas or anything… ; I have read your web comic (Not the actual fanfiction), and I adore it. X)

-----

_Please stop coming closer._ Beads of sweat formed along side a heavy scarlet blush on warming skin. _I really meant no harm. _A shaky breath and tremble of the dry lips; fear and nervousness that the young man had not faced for ages. _Don't touch me please, I'm begging you! _Soft footsteps hesitating their way backwards, hardly having any balance along the smooth polished floor. _Don't get near my wall, my protection, my hea-… _

Those hesitating feet could no longer defy the laws of physics and Kaoru's eyes widened as his legs shook and gave way, sending his body backwards. His arms flailed as his body sent the pink curtains flying open, falling to the floor. Such dramatics could only end with a dull thump and a sore backside.

Smiling like a fool, Kaoru laughed, shutting his eyes and rubbing his back. Why was he panicking so badly? It was only Kyouya-senpai, the man that could only truly grow fierce with the matters of money or at the antics of their crazy lord. There was nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all. If only his body believed that statement, for he flinched away from a warm hand that made contact with his cheek. Kaoru dared to look at the man standing before him and all that he met was a shocked stare. It was a shocked stare that he had never envisioned from the man with black eyes. Kaoru gave his senpai a confused reaction and sat up. Did he get something on his face or something?

If it was only that but no, no it was not.

Kaoru's lip trembled yet again as he saw drop after drop, falling onto the polished floor making the very slightest of puddles. It couldn't be… but the direct proof was there however when he looked back into his companion's eyes. Beyond the shadows from the lack of light, beyond the cold glass and into those dark eyes, one could make out the slightest of reflections, and the reflection was his. His face was flushed with shades of red and stained with salty liquid that would not cease. Kaoru covered his mouth with a hand, raising an arm to cover his eyes. No wonder Kyouya was shocked, absolutely no wonder. Kyouya had come face to face with one of the, if not the most, pathetic host in Ouran Academy.

"Kaoru," the cold voice cracked with slight worry, "Are you…?" The sentence would not finish itself. The evil lord has just run out of words, and at the worst of times. Kyouya took a step towards his fellow student crouched on the floor but not only would his speech backfire on him but so would his actions. Instead of talking any comfort, the auburn-haired man had curled into a tighter ball, giving the slightest of whimpers. Cold dread spread through the body of the evil lord.

He did not know what to do.

"Kaoru! KAORU?!" Kyouya felt his mind panic, almost running away from the scene but instead his feet stayed planted on the ground as the brother of the crouched figure had finally shown himself. "Kaoru!"

The dominant Hitachiin brother ran towards his sibling and lifted him off the ground, swinging an arm around his shoulder and holding Kaoru's hip. Heavy breaths left from the angered twin as he directed a glare at the dark-haired man. Hikaru was not happy at all, not one bit. The fire in his eyes showed that he was ready to kill, kill the one that had harmed the closest person to him. "What did you do to Kaoru?" growled Hikaru with a menacing sneer.

If Kyouya had been a weak person, it was certain that he would have run away but there was no way that his pride would let him do that. The raven-haired man leaned back against his right foot and crossed his arms in a rather rude manner. His glasses gave an eerie glimmer, and anyone who knew Kyouya understood his pose right away. He was on the defensive, and would hold his ground no matter what.

"I did nothing Hikaru", stated Kyouya with a matter of fact attitude, "He merely fell over." No more, no less was said. So many excuses such as, 'I was helping your brother get up' or 'Kaoru slipped and I was worried', but all of it was unused. It was a distant, frigid and unfeeling response.

"You cold bas-" Hikaru glowered, his voice raising but a finger fell onto his lips before he could finish his seething remark. Kaoru laughed nervously, the tears drying from his eyes. He was flushed crimson, most likely from shame, and sniffling like a fool. "Hikaru, please don't say that." The older twin's angered expression slowly diminished to one of concern for his brother.

"Kyouya-senpai is right", a choked breath from the shamed twin, "I fell, he didn't push me or anything of the sort." Hikaru's eyes widened in disbelief but he decided not to comment. If that was the case, Kaoru would have no need to cry would he?

Hikaru shook his head, trying to ignore the major burning within his forehead. He just couldn't handle anymore today. Giving one last glare to the black-haired man, Hikaru supported his brother and walked out of the room. Kyouya could only sigh as his cold stance cracked a little and slight tension lifted itself from his shoulders. He thought Hikaru would surely pick a fight with him but thankfully the younger of the twins had convinced him otherwise. Kyouya felt his eyes grow heavy, opening the curtains and walking back towards his desk with the vast amounts of paper located on it.

Flushed cheeks stained with tears, watering amber eyes that overflowed with what seemed to be fright and a shaking figure that just screamed for help. Kyouya took a long breath and took his glasses off rubbing his eyes. It was true; he really had not done anything, nothing at all to the less dominant twin. Still, why did Kaoru look at him like that? Shit… he already had enough work on his plate; he didn't need a personal shock like that fogging his brain. The crying face entered his mind again and Kyouya cursed softly throwing his blue blazer over his eyes. He really had done nothing to the crying man but still, if that was the case, why did he feel so guilty?

He lifted the blazer from his eyes and groaned again as he saw round brown eyes staring at him. Kyouya ignored the sight by shutting his eyes. So it wasn't only Hikaru who had witnessed the outcome of this scene. Right now he just did not want to think and Kyouya appreciated the fact that the young woman with intriguing insight had noticed this. He could barely hear her whisper a delicate message before her footsteps went further and further away. The dark-eyed man smiled a weak smile and chuckled. He would have to thank Haruhi for comforting him.

-----

Girls shivered, sniffled, wiped their delicate noses and sneezed in their bright yellow dresses, but for what reason? It was not cold; indeed it was a shining day as could be seen from the sunlight reflecting off of polished pink floors. It wasn't as if the Host Club had planned some sort of snow day opposite to their tropical days, which was last week anyway. Still, if one concentrated, they could distinctly feel frost brushing their skin, chilling them to the very bone and at the very least causing a shudder. What could cause such a chill against such a beautiful sunny afternoon?

Haruhi looked over from one side of the music room to the next. On one side was one twin and on the other side of the room, the matching brother. In between of course were gossiping girls, crying and frightened by the very uncharacteristic dark behaviour of the two brothers. The less dominant brother had a sad aura about him, depression that could strike a person down and evoke a reaction of tears such as the crying girls trying to comfort one another. The dominant brother could be heard cursing under his breath, a very angry aura emitting from him. Girls could only tremble in fright at this, and averted their eyes from the angered man at all costs.

It could be simply stated that the environment in the third music room was absolutely horrid, scary but worst of all, awkward. Haruhi's brown eyes turned towards her fellow hosts. The wild host quietly drank tea, sitting on a velvet sofa, almost seeming oblivious to the current situation but Haruhi could see the slight frown on his lips. As for his much shorter companion, the very young looking man ate a cake silently with a concerned pout crossing his mouth. Their king's reaction however was much more vocal as he somehow managed to panic frantically one moment and comfort frightened young women the next. Haruhi joined him in an attempt to comfort the worried girls in such an environment but she knew that most of her attention was directed at the one and only cool host.

Kyouya, the man with dark raven-hair, was typing in his glowing laptop, face expressionless and glass hiding the truth his eyes. Haruhi could only guess what had happened after what she had seen last night. Kaoru most likely avoided telling Hikaru about what had happened with Kyouya, only helping to fuel the anger within the older twin and Kyouya had most likely avoided the twins altogether. That must have not been a hard task for the man with glasses as he only had to be with the twins for two hours after school. Haruhi however had to suffer the whole day, sitting in between twins that would not speak and only open their mouths to mutter profanities.

Desperately, she wanted to smack some sense into her three schoolmates but Haruhi knew that it would be a dangerous landmine to step on. Haruhi began to pour some tea for the crying maidens when she felt a heavy weight on her arm. The host with short brown hair could only sigh when she saw the blonde-haired prince cling to her arm in tears.

"Haruhi, Haruhi..." pleaded the beautiful man, "Daddy doesn't know what to do. Mommy won't talk to him and Hikaru and Kaoru won't talk either. You will talk to daddy right?" Haruhi smiled gently at the blonde-haired man who immediately flushed a deep red hue. He was thick-headed but at the very least he was a thick-headed man that was considerate.

"Haruhi." A pretty girl with light brown hair addressed the natural host with questioning eyes. "Do you know what has happened? I'm really worried. This doesn't feel like a fake fight between the twins. They won't even speak!" The girl hushed her heightening voice to remain out of earshot of the twins. "I know that it may not be my business but is there anything we can do to make them feel better?" Girls surrounded the brave speaker that attempted to break the ice and nodded madly. They would do anything to help!

Before she could answer however Haruhi gave a startled cry as she saw the female manager in her large pink bow appear beside her. Renge gave all the girls a serious stare and coughed before giving her speech in a shrill voice. "If you really wish to help the host club today I believe that we should leave," stated Renge, "They cannot solve their problems with an audience so ladies, let us part an hour early for this day." Every single one of the girls in their yellow dresses nodded furiously and aligned themselves in two lines, marching out of the wide chestnut door.

Just before Renge joined the marching band of girls she turned to a depressed blonde head and calm brown head. "Haruhi, you will talk to each of the twins and help them," ordered Renge and pointing at Tamaki she ordered, "You will go to Kyouya. He may be his quiet self but in this state he usually would have already closed the club for the day." With that stated Renge gave them a wink for good luck and left, her smile fading from her face. She hoped all would go well.

So really now, what else could the chocolate-eyed girl do but walk towards the older auburn-haired twin. She figured that out of the two she should start with him first. Haruhi wasn't quite sure why she thought that but perhaps it was intuition. Her legs stopped right before the round white table where the muttering man sat, his yellow eyes glowing brilliantly. His fingers had taken up the pattern of taking roses from the crystal vase at the center of the table, and tearing them petal by petal. Haruhi found herself distracted from her cause as she stared at the wilting red petals. It was such a waste…

"You could sit down you know." Haruhi jumped a little, laughing nervously and embarrassed by the fact that she did not keep a clear head. Hikaru arched a brow, giving her a confused look before concentrating again on the rose in his hand. Haruhi took this time to take a seat by the older Hitachiin. It was silent for a few minutes, Haruhi just staring at Hikaru and his musings, but after a few more moments, the older twin drew in a deep breath. Haruhi watched him with curious eyes ready to take on anything he said, because to be honest she was impressed that he was even going to speak.

"Lately," a pause and breath from Hikaru, "Lately, I can't tell what Kaoru is thinking." He looked away from the listening brown-eyed girl with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I know that sounds ridiculous because Kaoru and I are separate people but… it's just been so different lately. I used to always know what he was thinking and how he felt but right now its just like well… fog." Haruhi leaned closer to Hikaru, placing her hands on her lap and listened intently. She had never been one to fall for the Hitachiin brothers' selling point of forbidden love but for sure, there was one thing that had always intrigued her and that was how deep their connection was with one another.

"I mean, he won't even tell me what happened with him and Kyouya-senpai yesterday." The auburn-haired man's voiced rippled with growing frustration. "Worst of all I can't tell if Kaoru is sad, angry or anything! Like seriously what is up with him?!" Hikaru gave an angered groan, throwing his head down into his arms. "I've never been this distant with him you know?" Hikaru laughed at himself, not lifting his head from the surface of the table, most likely hiding his shame. "Man I must sound like a girl right now." Hikaru's eyes widened as he lifted his head and flailed his hands about him in an apologetic manner.

"Not that it is bad to act like a girl or something Haruhi!" Haruhi felt herself laugh and clenched a hand over her chest. Hikaru flushed with surprise and looked to the petals on the round table. He did just say the stupidest thing ever when he was trying to be serious.

"You know," began Haruhi, recovering from her laughter, "I think it is so special that you and Kaoru are so close to one another." A genuine smile from the chocolate-eyed girl crossed her features. "But then, even when you are so close, the fact remains that you are still separate human beings. It isn't a bad thing to talk to each other once in a while." The words spilled from Haruhi's mouth, and as always, she was oblivious to the importance of her speech. "Being able to have the courage to talk to one another confidentially and taking comfort in it, that is a real connection. It shouldn't be too hard for the Hitachiin brothers right?" Haruhi felt her cheeks suddenly grow warm as a pair of arms encircled her, covering her small body with a gentle warmth. Hikaru smiled softly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Arigato Haruhi, arigato."1

-----

Shining blue eyes glimmered with hope, concern, and desperation. The blonde-haired man crouched beside the round white table, placing his fingers on its edge. He stared up at the monotonous raven-haired man. Tamaki was worried about Kyouya. Although his classmate was quiet and claimed to base their relationship on benefits, Tamaki still couldn't help but pour his absolute trust in this man. They had been through so much together, and surely they would be doing the same in the future.

Yet even with all that, he still felt that cold wall in front of him. Tamaki may have been able to unlock the steel door in front of Kyouya's heart but he had still not been able to shatter the glass wall that lay behind it. Even now, he could not tell how his closest friend had felt. Eyes hidden behind shining glasses, a posture made of pure confidence and an expression that held no emotion whatsoever. How could one expect the beautiful prince to know how his evil advocate felt? This however, did not mean that Tamaki would merely give up. He had gone too far in to crawl back out.

"Kyouya…" mumbled the host club president, "Kyouya, are you all right?" Kyouya made no effort to give Tamaki any attention, simply looking straight forward into his laptop typing. "I have no reason to not be all right," responded Kyouya with a hint of boredom in his voice, "And if we are done for the day, I will gladly take my leave." Tamaki pouted his eyes downcast as Kyouya began to turn off his laptop. "Are you angry that I didn't tell you about the money I spent on getting a snow machine for the club or maybe the time I bought a set of elf cosplays or maybe-"

"No Tamaki," Kyouya shut his laptop neatly placing it inside his black schoolbag, "That does indeed irritate me but no I am not angry." "Then why… why do you seem so confused?" Kyouya felt his gaze widen a little before he corrected it. They always did say that gentle people are sensitive… "I really don't know what gave you that idea Tamaki but that is not the case. I am not confused." Kyouya focused on his schoolbag, placing various papers and pens inside it. He felt his defense rise slightly. Why did that idiot blonde head have to know so much yet not understand a thing at all?

Before he could stop it, Tamaki felt his hand rise up and take Kyouya's wrist. The blue-eyed man stood up, staring down at the startled look of his close friend. "Kyouya, please," Tamaki uttered softly under his breath, "I don't like it when you lie to me. You don't have to tell me everything; I mean I know it is not my business…" Tamaki grasped both of Kyouya's hands and leaned in towards his slightly flushed classmate. "I just want you to know that is isn't necessary for you to carry all of your burdens. That is why I am here." The blonde prince stared intensely into dark black eyes with a hint of desperation.

Kyouya smiled the ever so faintest smile, but for certain it was there. "Do not worry Tamaki, I know." Blue-eyes glittered happily and a childish smile crossed the features of the host club president. Relief wafted over both of their shoulders.

-----

Amber eyes looked from one side of the room to the next. Hikaru was smiling, he was holding Haruhi, but more importantly, he was happy. Kyouya had smiled, his hands entwined with Tamaki's, but more importantly, he was happy. Kaoru sighed, lifting his body off of the ledge by window. He landed on his feet, making a slight noise but not enough to distract anyone. He really didn't want to disturb them all by being the wet towel of the bunch. Slinging his black schoolbag over his shoulder, the auburn-haired man took a somewhat hurried pace out of the room. It took all his strength to manage a weak smile and give a silent farewell to his tall dark-haired senpai and his shorter blonde-haired senpai, who clung to a pink bunny. The large doors clicked behind him as he left and Kaoru looked over the empty hallway before him.

It was a lonely path to walk, but at least it was a path to somewhere.

ooooo

1 – Sounded better than "thank you." ;

Sorry about the angsty Kaoru… I just like him that way… Please R and R if you like this story cause you do know reviews fuel of sorts. Oh and sorry if the update takes a long time, I am being distracted with some of my fanart projects, which will hopefully include a Kyouya/Kaoru picture… Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope that this is long enough for a chapter. I can make it longer if I must but it will hurt… ;;

IkuiTenshi


	3. Lifted Up

**Did You Consider Love?**

**Summary:** It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural…

**Chapter 3:** Lifted Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran because it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**Warning:** Contains both heterosexual and homosexual content. If you dislike it please just don't read this fanfiction. There are plenty of other ones to read.

This chapter brought to you by Spring Break. I honestly do not have the patience to edit so please bare with my terrible spelling and grammar. Sorries…

**MissFaun:** Yes, I re-read and saw what you meant. I cut her fangirlness short. Awww… I wish I had seen that…

-----

"Kaoru, come on Kaoru!" The amber-eyed man sat on a red velvet chair, his brother beside him obviously trying to get his attention. Kaoru however was not speaking, looking downward instead. Thankfully the club was closed again an hour early due to his chilly attitude. He had protested against Kyouya's decision, albeit not directly to the raven-haired man but to Haruhi instead. This of course was shot down, as Kyouya went to each of the tables where unnerved girls sat and asked them kindly to leave. It wasn't like he didn't do his job or anything… he was still talking to the girls and putting on his act with Hikaru so why did they bother closing down early? Just so he could deal with his brother pestering him now?

"You were being cold and awkward." Cold words from a cold presence. "No act is good if you are not feeling well yourself." Kaoru almost cringed as he saw his raven-haired senpai walk past him, answering the concerns he had quite bluntly. Kaoru felt his lips purse into a pout. This was not good; it was the third time in a week they had closed early. The auburn-haired man shut his eyes and sighed heavily. It was just that… he didn't know what was wrong with him. He did not know why he was acting so stiff. Heck, he hardly even noticed it!

The annoying voice, similar to his, kept reaching out to him the whole time he thought. Kaoru put a hand over his brother's lips and smiled. "I am fine Hikaru and we already spoke to each other at home." Kaoru felt his voice tremble slightly. "Must you keep bothering me? I mean we already dealt with this so quit making me more annoy-" The auburn-haired man stopped as he watched his brother's eyes darken with sadness and perhaps a hint of surprise.

Kaoru looked at himself and noticed that he had been standing, with a forceful glare in his eyes. He felt every single member from the club looking at him and blushed in what could be a combination of frustration and embarrassment. He wasn't deaf enough to not notice Honey give a quiet whisper of his name in concern or so unfeeling that he could not feel Mori staring straight into his back. How was he supposed to react when everyone was ganging up on him like this?!

A small chuckle left his throat and Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a tired glance. "Please let's just leave it at that today okay?" Kaoru then put his head down, auburn locks falling over shamed eyes. He walked away quickly to the other side of the room; he did not want to deal with any of this at the moment. If it could only be that easy.

As soon as he had thought he had gotten far enough away as blonde-haired man hung himself over Kaoru's shoulder. If Kaoru didn't have some control, he surely would have smacked his clingy senpai away. "Lord, did you not hear me?" muttered Kaoru, "I want to be left-ack!" Before Kaoru could finish his ramblings however, he felt the hands on his shoulder push him into a velvet sofa. He rubbed his head and glared at the perpetrator; who was smiling with a frightening glitter in his sapphire eyes. Kaoru rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. He felt another one of his King's stupid plans coming on…

"We are going to the amusement part tomorrow!" Kaoru almost fell off the luxurious chair. Of all the stupid things the lord wanted to go to an amusement park? Of course the oblivious blonde did not notice the distress that came from any of the hosts. "There is no questioning that we must serve those young ladies first and foremost," stated Tamaki, clasping a fist in the air and letting it fall dramatically, "But alas, it becomes hard for men to do their duty!" The blue-eyed man winked to Kaoru with a dopey smile smothered on his face. "We'll take a break okay?"

Kaoru felt his cheeks flush and watched Tamaki bound towards Haruhi, clinging all over his next victim. The man began to shout some sort of ridiculous fantasies about father and daughter singing songs together on joy-filled rides, and something about a commoner enjoyment gathering place. Kaoru rolled his eyes and smiled. Maybe a break wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. No way would he ever let Tamaki know that he had made him feel better. The auburn-haired man couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from his mouth.

"That is the Kaoru we love!" Honey sat beside Kaoru, staring at him with happy round eyes, and on the side, Mori stood nodding as well. Next thing Kaoru knew, Hikaru had bounded beside the sofa and was hugging Kaoru's head almost suffocating the poor younger brother. Kaoru put a hand on his brother's arm burying his eyes into the blue fabric before him. He really was surrounded by idiots.

-----

So this Sunday was not turning out as he thought at all. Kaoru grumbled to himself, walking behind his much happier than him friends. The whole day had consisted of Tamaki and Hikaru inadvertently fighting over Haruhi, Honey running around to all the food booths with Mori following and Kyouya acting as if he didn't know any of them at all. Okay, well, maybe he should have expected this but no one could accuse Kaoru for wanting to take a break from all this chaos. He hadn't expected to feel like a babysitter all day.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" The auburn-haired man raised his eyes to the identical looking figure that ran to him. "Haruhi and I are going to ride on the roller coaster! There are three seats in each row! Perfect eh?" Kaoru had to admit, he was fascinated by this brightly coloured world at first but now he was just getting tired out. There were too many screeching children and annoying carnival music. The younger twin looked towards his taller blonde senpai who was holding Haruhi's hand and muttering something about how they should ride the dangerous spiral thing together in order to be safe.

Kaoru shut his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. "Take Tamaki with you, it looks like he really wants to get on the roller coaster with Haruhi." The younger Hitachiin brother watched his older brother's dejected stare. "No, it's not like that! I'll go on with you after okay? I just want to wash out the rest of the ice cream Honey-senpai got on my clothes." Kaoru pointed to the faded sticky pink stain on his yellow shirt. "Once you are done this ride we will go on the one with the spinning swings again, okay?"

Hikaru's saddened glance brightened slightly and the auburn-haired man nodded. He grabbed the short girl, who was wearing the most adorable of dresses, and the crying sapphire-eyed man towards the terrifying ride. Brown eyes looked at him, concern within them. Hikaru gave a reassuring smile back. Haruhi had told him to give Kaoru some space, and he was going to do that.

Watching the three run off Kaoru looked to his shirt. For being a karate master, his small senpai sure was clumsy. Well, even if this whole thing overall was a pain, he did get on some really fun rides with Hikaru, and Haruhi had even bought him one of those hotdogs covered in a deep fried batter. Some of the shows were interesting too, like the one with all the dogs…

A teddy bear landed itself into Kaoru's hand. Kaoru blinked and stared into black eyes. The older man with glasses shrugged and pointed towards a game booth. "I won it at that pinball game over there. Calculating the odds of winning was not such a difficult task." Kaoru merely looked at the plushie with the red bow and laughed. "Thanks Kyouya-senpai. Hey, you mind coming with me to the main building?" The raven-haired man looked at the submissive twin oddly.

"You can't go to the bathroom on your own?" Kaoru blushed a deep scarlet and felt his voice tremble in retaliation against the insult. "I just wanted some company walking there," explained the embarrassed twin, "And Honey-senpai is running around with Mori-senpai right now. Do you mind or something?" His flush only worsened as the man with glasses smirked back at him. "Not at all."

So that is how it went, and Kaoru was walking ahead of his raven-haired senpai, clenching the teddy bear tightly against his chest. The two entered the central building of the amusement part without saying a word; just Kaoru rushing ahead and Kyouya taking a leisurely pace behind. Thankfully, it was getting late in the afternoon so not many people were crowding the bathrooms. Kaoru walked inside and rinsed some of the creamy mess off of his shirt. Something with his thinking wasn't right however… Even if it was late, shouldn't there still be people in the bathroom?

Kaoru looked to the raven-haired man, who gave him an indifferent stare. Kyouya smiled in that non-feeling manner of his and leaned against the bathroom tiles. "My secret police are merely allowing you to use the facilities privately." Kaoru felt his eyebrow twitch. In a public building, you do this of all things? He could just imagine the crowd gathering outside. Kyouya however, continued softly, his glance uncharacteristically going astray. "And, I thought I should apologize." The auburn-haired man lifted his hand, shutting the tap on the sink stiffly.

"Why would you need to apologize?" Kaoru lifted his gaze, smiling as happily as he could. "I thought we settled the fact that it was my fault." Kyouya shook his head and extended a hand towards the younger of the twins. The somewhat smaller hand accepted it. Kaoru slapped himself mentally as his body moved on its own, a pink blush on the surface of his cheeks. "So what are we doing now?" asked Kaoru, completely fazed by the whole scene.

Kyouya led the boy back into the central building where many shopping booths were still set up. "Well seeing as you look tired, we could just take a look around." Kaoru was surprised by the taller man's accurate observations and smiled softly. So even the shadow king cared a little about him. Kaoru nodded, taking the hand of the raven-haired man and ran towards the various booths. The amber-eyed man could almost laugh at the surprised response from his upperclassman. "You volunteered so I am not holding back!"

That was when his night began, running from one shop to the next in amazement. There were so many little trinkets all over the place, simple toys of various colours, delicious commoner food, clothing that was just wacky and fun and even some guy advertising a commoner cleaning product. Kaoru felt his heart rise, the tension releasing from his shoulders. He found himself interested in a blue hairclip at one of the booths, admiring its simple shining surface.

"You have good taste."

Kaoru watched expert hands lift the hairclip and the black-haired man turning it at various angles and observing it. "This is made from lacquering wood under several processes in order to get a clear looking azure. Authentic too… impressive." The Hitachiin brother could only nod as the clip was placed back into his hands. He almost died as he felt another flush fall onto his face. The older man with glasses handed some money to the young woman at the booth. He could see that the girl had almost died into a fever of redness and stuttering as well, but that did not matter. Kyouya had just bought him, Kaoru Hitachiin, a gift!

"You didn't have to do this." Kaoru held the gift bag in his hand, now with the teddy bear. He could not help but blush. He felt like a total girl here! Naturally, such a naïve interpretation from him would be shot down as his upperclassman turned to him with an indifferent stare. "It was an apology. That is why I got it for you." It was short, honest and blunt, and it caused Kaoru to find himself in shame again. He should not always be expecting so much.

That is when his cell phone rang, playing a familiar tune. This was the song that was given to that chocolate-eyed girl. Why would Haruhi be calling him? Amber eyes filled with dread and Kaoru looked back on his watch. It had been almost over an hour since Kyouya and he were at the main building. He just stared at his phone, unable to answer. He had forgotten; he had forgotten Hikaru…

A pale hand reached out, taking the phone from his hand and answered it. "Kaoru is busy right now. This is Kyouya Ootori speaking." Kaoru looked at the older man, shock evident on his face. Ever since that day at the pension, after his talk with the older man, he had always thought they were on the same level but he was far from that. They were for certain, miles apart. The man in front of him was an adult, not the pouting child that Kaoru was.

"Hikaru is looking for you. Haruhi tells me that he went in a frenzy after you didn't come back for an hour." A pit fell into the bottom of Kaoru's stomach as he grasped the stuffed toy in his arms close to his chest. He was always feeling so distanced when Hikaru would hang out with Haruhi but here he was, doing the exact same thing to Hikaru. "Kyouya-senpai, we need to go right now-"

"KAORU!!!" The younger Hitachiin twin was thrown back as a similar body mass toppled him over. "Kaoru, are you okay?" Kaoru almost felt himself cry from shame and from just being plain overwhelmed. "Hikaru!" Kaoru buried himself into the chest of his brother, glad to have the familiar warmth near him. "I'm sorry… I should have called you." The dominant twin lifted the submissive one up and glared visibly at the man with glasses.

"Honestly, this jackass again?" Hikaru seethed with anger. It agitated him, and he wasn't sure why. Kaoru and him, they had always been slowly growing apart, as much as he tried to deny it. Yet, this man, this money pilfering man had somehow increased this distance exponentially. Kaoru never would hide anything from Hikaru but when it came to this four-eyed man, it was a forbidden topic. Kyouya was separating them, and just maybe the man with black hair could achieve the impossible…

"Hikaru!" A feminine voice burst out. "How could you say that to Kyouya-senpai?!" The chocolate eyed girl hunched over to catch her breath, followed by the three other hosts. Once calm, she stood up; placing both hands on her hips and glared at the older twin. "Kyouya-senpai does not deserve to be called that by you. Haven't you learned anything?" Hikaru felt himself flush from embarrassment and parted from his twin. The dominant Hitachiin twin stood up and held Haruhi's hand begging for forgiveness. He did not want another Arai situation.

Kaoru smiled, taking a moment before standing up. Somehow, the brown-haired angel had gotten his brother to grow up. She had stopped him from making another regrettable action. Haruhi was the one who did that… not him. She really was special. Kaoru flinched from a slight shock as a hand placed itself on his head. Kaoru laughed, looking up at his much taller senpai. "Thanks Mori-senpai." As usual, Honey came bounding forward with a cheerful suggestion. "It's getting late! Let's go on the Ferris wheel! It must be so pretty at night…"

The other blonde came rushing forward, practically thrusting Hikaru's and Haruhi's hands apart. "That's right! Something a father and daughter should never miss; looking at the city lights and watching all the activity below with a happy smile."

-----

So that was how it happened. Kaoru sighed, wondering how his fellow hosts could function with such an erratic style. Indeed however, the sight below was beautiful. Glittering lights of the city, contrasting against the night sky and the sight of many smiling faces below. He had to admit, Tamaki was a total idiot but you really couldn't help but smile looking out of this window. Kaoru touched the glass softly and smiled to himself.

"That baka would love this… if he would only settle down."

Kaoru looked over to the raven-haired man across of him, who was pointing with his finger behind Kaoru. Turning his amber eyes back and spotting the separate car, Kaoru laughed as he watched his brother and Tamaki argue, while Haruhi sat on the other side of them; looking rather annoyed. Really it was typical of them but they should just sit down and enjoy the ride. The auburn-haired man turned around and leaned back into the seat again. He managed to catch a glance at the man in front of him, looking rather bored.

That was right. Each car on the Ferris wheel could only take 4 people. Honey wanted to sit in a car alone with Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru would not dare part from Haruhi and in the efforts to not leave Kyouya alone, Kaoru had volunteered to get on a car with him, despite his brother's protests. Kaoru took a deep breath and stared out the window again. His peace only lasted so long as he felt the wheel jerk to a stop. Kaoru nearly smacked himself for forgetting that the wheel would stop for 5 minutes so that everyone could take in the view for a little longer. The auburn-haired man mused to himself as he looked around in fascination. From what he could tell, the car he was in must be at the very top.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai… what do you think?" "Hmmm…?" Kaoru couldn't believe he was trying to ask the man such a childish question, but really he needed to start somewhere. "I mean, what do you think of the view?" Kaoru flushed slightly as black eyes stared directly at him. Damn, he was going to look like an idiot again. "I think it is nice." It was a short curt response and oh so expected. The auburn-haired man could not help but give an agitated response as he felt the dull thud of annoyance.

"Would you be happier if Tamaki was here?" Kaoru nearly regretted his words as he watched a dangerous smirk form on the taller man's lips. "You know, you seem to be awfully interested in the relationship that Tamaki and I have." Kaoru scoffed raising his nose up high. Sure he may have asked questions about Haruhi but he was almost certain he had never mentioned Tamaki to Kyouya. "I see the looks that you give me when I am speaking him." The amber-eyed man coughed as his shoulders sulked. Well so much for his pride…

"Besides…" Kaoru trembled as Kyouya leaned forward, much closer to his face, warm breath barely touching his nose. "Do you think I should be happy now?" The amber-eyed man leaned backward and laughed nervously. What the heck was Kyouya doing?! The black-haired man leaned back as well and rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "You really don't get it do you?" Kaoru shook his head slowly. He still didn't understand what Kyouya was getting at.

"Well you know how I feel about Tamaki right?" Amber eyes widened and Kaoru flushed a light crimson hue. Turning his gaze away, the young man nodded. Well, if one tried to look, it really was blatantly obvious how Kyouya felt. "And you don't like the fact I feel that way do you?" Black eyes stared at the young man questioningly. "What?!" Kaoru felt his legs surge forward in shock. "No way-" Kaoru's eyes widened as the car shook, his body losing any balance that it had.

"Shit that hurt…" Kaoru blinked, finding his body sprawled awkwardly between the seats in the car, and more importantly, over Kyouya. Blushing a deep scarlet, Kaoru scrambled to lift himself, off of his upperclassman. An arm reached out grasping his shoulder, preventing that from happening however. "Honestly, I haven't finished talking to you yet." The auburn-haired man watched in embarrassment as the taller man rubbed his eyes, glasses having been thrown off from the collision. His eyes really were much clearer without that distraction in front of them…

Kaoru snapped from his stupor as he watched Kyouya's hand move towards a small gift bag, crinkling the paper and withdrawing a blue beret. He had almost forgotten that it was even in the car. Now it was certain that he could not stop himself from turning red as the pale hands reached out to put the clip in his slightly messy hair. Kaoru could only shut his mouth and watch as Kyouya leaned up against the seat behind him, looking rather irritated.

"As I was saying, you don't like that I feel that way right?" Kaoru nodded, his eyes caught within the black ones before him. "I'll give you a chance to change that feeling." Kaoru let his eyebrows arch in confusion. How could he change that of all things? It wasn't like he could turn Tamaki into some sort of jerk, and nor did he want to. Nonetheless it didn't take long for Kaoru to find out how he could change such a thing, as a hand caressed itself slowly against his cheek. Kaoru leaned forward, cheeks warming and possibly all sense leaving him as his chin was guided towards the figure beneath him.

A kiss.

-----

Since I was so late I tried to make it as mushy as possible. xp Hope you like it! Again please review if you liked this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read!

IkuiTenshi


	4. Save Me

**Did You Consider Love?**

**Summary:** It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural…

**Chapter 4:** Save Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran because it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**Warning:** Contains both heterosexual and homosexual content. If you dislike it please just don't read this fanfiction. There are plenty of other ones to read.

I have no excuse for taking so long this time… I was being lazy… Please forgive me!!! I am a terrible person! I made a fanart to apologize eh? Yeah, I know that probably doesn't help but please accept it as an apology still. **Follow the link in my profile page!**

**Deinde:** I was talking about my drawing so… the link is in my profile. Look on deviantart for more fanarts by others though! xD

-----

Clear blue skies, wisps of white flowing forth in their fluffy carefree way, and the bright sun, rising high to spread its white light to the simple ground below. The perfect scene trapped behind glass walls and reflected in the polished pink floors of a familiar room. Music room number three to be exact. The room glowed golden, bathed in the precious light, making it seem more extravagant than ever. Yet not only did the already fine room seem finer, but there was a slight touch; the warmth in the room that could only come from the morning.

Amber eyes blinked, taking in the breathtaking sight and then shutting, slowly losing themselves in the blissful serenity of it all. Kaoru did not want to question such perfection, nor did he want to disturb it, but he could not help to do otherwise. How had it gotten this way without his anticipation? Why was he the privileged one to witness this peace? A flush fell on his pale cheeks, and Kaoru could only lean back and sigh; leaning into the arms of the man behind him.

It almost drove him dizzy with such an endearing warmth surrounding him. The man behind him began to stroke his hair gently with experienced fingers and a comforting touch. The auburn-haired man had never expected such things to happen, for it was simply too good for words. Kaoru turned his head upwards to stare at the man with raven hair and smiled softly; shy feelings accompanying it. He had accepted the daring task and honestly thought he would be penalized or troubled by it, but instead it was like this day after day. Kaoru scrunched his face in thought, placing his head over his arms. He was not sure of it, but it may just be that he was becoming addicted to this daily activity.

What drove him out of his dreamlike state was the rough tap on his shoulder and the sudden shock of warm breath falling over his ear. Kaoru blushed a deep red, snapping up an arm to cover his ear and glared at the man smirking behind him.

"We have class soon."

So that is what it was. Kaoru nodded dumbly, lifting himself off of the raven-haired man and then off the velvet cushions of a luxurious couch. It was in that time that the man with glasses had moved to be face to face with him, allowing Kaoru to only grow more nervous. Their bodies closed in as an arm wrapped around his slender waist. Kaoru nearly flinched, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt a steady breath just over his lips. It was just so obvious what was going to happen… _so obvious_…

A deep chuckle and a flick fell on his nose. Kaoru shook his head, daring to open a single eye. He came to see the dark-eyed man in front of him smile playfully. Amber eyes glared back in frustration and annoyance, for Kaoru knew he was being teased again. Too bad, before he could utter a word, his breath was taken away as the taller man swooped down to place a peck on his cheek. That was all he could remember, because soon afterwards, the smirking raven-haired man walked out of the room; swinging the chestnut doors wide.

Kaoru scowled, rubbing his cheek, with the slightest pink tinge on his cheek. He had been played again… The scowl faded. Kaoru let his finger fall over his lips. He had been played, but the thing was, he did not mind it at all.

----

Just what the heck was going on?! Kaoru groaned at his desk, shaking his head and blushed furiously, ignoring the obvious stare of speculating peers. He didn't have time to worry about what they thought. Right now he had to worry about exactly what Kyouya was thinking. It had been two weeks since that day at the amusement park; the day he had his first kiss taken away in a single breath. Kaoru held back a scream in his throat and in obvious distress let his head fall to the smooth surface of the desk.

He had honestly never expected it to turn out like this. It wasn't official but ever since that day, he had become a couple with Kyouya. Sure, they had not gone on a date yet, nor had they voiced it out loud but there was no way they could not be a couple. Really, would two people merely sit together, bathe in sunlight, practically cuddling with each other and not be a couple? The auburn-haired man gave out a heavy sigh followed by the nervous tapping of his fingers on his desk.

Then again, Kyouya had always been a tricky person… Maybe he was just being toyed with, but then again… Kaoru could not hold back his thoughts; unable to keep a cool composure as a scarlet hue fell on his cheeks. This feeling just made his head dizzy. Kyouya was unexpectedly amorous; not cold or distant at all. It was a little frightening to imagine that the man would always sit with him so quietly, stroking his hair and even hugging him.

Placing a hand over his mouth, Kaoru's eyes nearly watered with frustration. That idiot upperclassman of his knew all the right moves, and it was just driving him insane! At this rate, through the simple touching, the warmth of those pale hands, and the mocking smiles, he was going to fall for him. Kaoru clenched his eyes shut. He was falling in lo-

"Kaoru?"

A gasp came from all the girls as they watched the brave and admired student break Kaoru Hitachiin from his thoughts. The amber-eyed man blinked to recognize the face of a crouching being in front of him, staring at him with curious brown eyes. The 'boy' in front of him looked at him thoughtfully and placed a hand on his own. Kaoru blanched, slightly embarrassed and forced a nervous smile. Of course Haruhi would be the one to stir him from his stupor.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" A hand was placed on his forehead, forcing the younger of the famed twins to blush. "You have been red this whole time. Do you have a fever?" The auburn-haired man's eyes widened, causing him to sit up and laugh foolishly. "Of course not Haruhi!" He honestly couldn't believe he had let himself slip so stupidly in front of his whole class. "I was just thinking about someone." Of all the things to say, this was the wrong one.

From experience and pure reflex, Kaoru reached out to cover Haruhi's ears. He could only laugh and smile with the brown-haired girl as she had done the same; placing her small hands over his ears. Shutting their eyes, the two friends readied for the impact. In a moment of mayhem and insanity, each girl with their pretty yellow dresses in the room stood up and opened their mouths. One second later, one of the loudest outbursts full of squeals and distressed cries in Ouran history was heard.

Immediately, the production commenced. Girls in the class ran to each other, whispering and chattering, and soon word spread to the entire school. How could it spread so quickly? Well gossip was the thing that wealthy girls were best at; whipping out their cell phones and spreading messages like wildfire. Besides, by now it was too late. Kaoru and Haruhi could only sigh as they removed their hands. They pitied the poor fellows who did not cover their ears and were currently twitching on the ground from the sudden pain in their ears. Squealing girls could be such a powerful weapon.

"You're in love aren't you?" Now this statement would have surely called for another outburst if there was not such a heavy feeling of severity to it. Anxious girls halted their chattering coming to an end and even the barely conscious males on the floor paid great attention. Kaoru Hitachiin looked up into the angry eyes of his brother; most likely irritated, for by the time the girls had gotten around, he had been the last to be informed. His twin brother, the closest person to him was the last to know even vaguely how his heart felt. Kaoru could only hold his chest as he realized his mistake.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured helplessly, watching his brother's auburn hair fall over his eyes. "Hikaru, we can talk." The younger twin raised a hand to touch his brother's. It was just unlucky that his brother was too hurt for words. Amber eyes widened in slight shock as the older twin snapped his hand away from the approaching one in disgust. "I am the _closest_ one to you!" Hikaru snapped out, anger burning on his face, "Why can't you see that anymore?!"

Giving a frustrated growl, Hikaru left the classroom, nearly running out of the door. A short brown haired student called out his name and chased after him, her brown eyes wide with worry. The rest of the students could only watch in shock; talking to one another in silent voices. Had they just witnessed as serious fight between the inseparable twins?

Soft, silent breaths left the throat of the younger Hitachiin twin. His legs shook against the ground, looking as if he had some sort of ridiculous itch. Now Kaoru knew what cause this shaking for like Haruhi, he wished to run out of the room as well but Kaoru stayed put, for he knew what was happening. If he had lifted himself off of the chair and into the hallway, Kaoru knew he would not be running to Hikaru as all would expect. He was almost certain with the way that his chest twisted inside that he would be running to that raven-haired man with the dark glassy eyes.

_**Shit**_

-----

"You do realize that this is the tenth time the club has had to close down in recent months, do you not?"

"I do…"

"_And my daughter is missing!"_

"Our funds have been severely shattered due to this. What do you propose we do to fix this problem?"

"I'm not sure."

"_Do you think she was kidnapped?!"_

"At this rate, the club will have to close down by the end of the year."

"I'm sorry."

"_What?!_ _We can't close down?! What about daddy and daughter time?!"_

The panicking blond king cringed as a black pen whipped itself against his head roughly. His blue eyes could only stare up in tears at the evil lord, who held an expression of pure exhaustion. The man with dark hair pushed up the rim of his glasses and sighed, taking the pen back and tapping it lightly against a clipboard. In the background, a short blond man ate a cake quietly with a taller man staring of into the distance in front of him. The man with black hair continued his lecture.

"Kaoru," began the raven-eyed man, "Without you and your brother, not only are we losing twenty percent of our clientele, but we are also losing all of them on the days you two flood the club with your personal issues." Kyouya opened his clipboard, eyebrows arching in slight anger. From this, it could be told that the evil lord would not be gentle with his words. "I will not hesitate from stopping the brotherly love duo and personally escorting you two out of the club."

The auburn-haired man sat on the velvet couch, his face staring down at his feet in an expression of complete anguish. He knew that his foolish actions would have led to something like this, and he honestly did not want to fight with Hikaru but it was just that, he wasn't ready to talk yet. Heck, half the time he was not even sure what he needed to talk about. It seemed so simple. He was trying to understand his own thoughts first so why did he have to talk to Hikaru about it? It wasn't worth fighting over…

"I'll give you one week to sort this out with your brother." Kaoru looked up into Kyouya's eyes, brightening with slight hope at the mercy he was given from the usually harsh lord. "Sort it out or you two will have to give up being hosts." The amber-eyed man nodded, grateful that he and his brother were not kicked out right away. He did not want Hikaru to lose the connection to the first friends that they ever had merely because Kaoru was unwilling to communicate.

So the second hour of the club commenced, with Kaoru sitting on the window ledge, unable to do anything but think things over. He would have left and gone home but alas, it was a club and if they did not stay and fulfill the hours, the club would be closed. They were already tight on money and Kaoru did not want to make them worry about hours. The auburn-haired man sighed and stared at his watch, a mere five minutes passing. Surely though, this hour with him just talking to himself would drive him insane.

Hikaru was angry at him and Kaoru couldn't blame his brother. It was frustrating to be like this, closed off from one another. Living fifteen years together, so close and sharing every thought and secret only to all be crushed in a few months, was a terrible thing. There was no doubt that he knew it was painful but it was to be expected. Laying his head on his shoulders, Kaoru stared out of the clear windows, his eyes glazed and an open frown on his face. It was an inevitable thing; Hikaru and he would separate once one of them found someone more important, more meaningful than the relationship between siblings. Being part of one another could no longer be considered. They had parted.

An eyebrow twitched, and Kaoru could only let his scowl increase as he stared at the darkening glass as the sun began to set itself into warm magenta blankets. In the glass, he could see their reflections; the king clinging to the dark lord and crying about one useless thing after the other. Now, it was not that thing that had annoyed Kaoru, for Tamaki clinging to Kyouya was a common thing, even amusing at times. What had annoyed the auburn-haired man was that all this clinging and whining had somehow caused the dark man with glasses to smile softly. It was something that he had never been able to achieve. Kaoru turned back to the window, just wanting to die away. He was on bad terms with his brother and furthermore he was getting angry over someone he should care less about.

"Why are you just sulking here Kaoru?!" The amber-eyed man turned to see a slender figure hunched over, catching the little breath that they had. He was nearly taken back when that figure rose up with brown eyes flashing almost angrily at him. "Your brother obviously needs you right now! Shouldn't you two talk?" Kaoru frowned; feeling all of his fellow hosts let their eyes fall on him. Even the blonde king did not make a sound; the situation between the twins taking more priority then his worry over Haruhi.

Taking a deep breath, the amber-eyed man lifted himself from the window sill and smiled foolishly. "Haruhi, he doesn't want to see me right now. I'll talk to him when he calms down." A careless wave of his hand followed with a forced affirmed nod. Being the observant soul that she was, of course she did not buy his lies. Instead she stood face to face with him, eyes burning with concern and voice nearly cracking with desperation. "He won't be able to calm down if you don't see him! How can you just leave him hanging like this?!"

Kaoru took a step back, nearly blown away by the forceful voice of the smaller girl. He would not respond well to it. Avoiding her eyes, Kaoru managed to speak again. "He doesn't want to see me Haruhi," muttered Kaoru, his voice falling to a whisper, "And I mean it isn't your place to interfere anyway. It's our problem and I am sure it will solve itself-"

A loud clap.

His hand could only reach his cheek, touching the reddening skin; warm from a mixture of pain and conflicting emotions. His eyes were led astray as he could no longer find the courage to look the chocolate-eyed maiden in the eyes. She had hit him, her calm facade dying away in mere moments. "How do you think Hikaru feels with you acting like this?" He couldn't look at her, for her words were piercing enough. "Wouldn't you want him to come to you if you were in trouble?" Could she just stop… "He is your brother and he will accept whatever you say. Remember that he is the closest one to you! He is not ignorant of your feelings." Haruhi paused; her lips dry from all the shouting. "I know I should not interfere but at the same time I really wish that you would understand. **Hikaru isn't ignorant.**"

Kaoru felt his heart freeze. It was that annoying quality of hers; to be the seemingly uncaring and non-observant type, yet in reality she was the one who knew everything. Haruhi was the girl who could get to the point, without anything but an honest opinion. He could only watch helplessly and Haruhi glared at him, leaving the room quickly without even glancing at the other hosts. She was right; out of all the people in the world, Hikaru knew. Hikaru knew his feelings, just like how he had known Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi.

"So will you go to him?" Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin as the warm breath floated past his neck. He turned around, nearly glaring at the blonde king. The man with blue eyes just gave him a bored stare back. "I'm not really sure what is going on," explained the unusually calm lord, "But I can tell it is bothering you and other people as well. You should do something about it." He made a foolish smile, with a hint of devilishness behind it. "You really aren't the type to sulk you know."

The auburn-haired man's cheeks reddened to a sweet scarlet, and Kaoru nodded. He hated to admit it, but watching Tamaki smile so stupidly and yet being serious for once was really charming. Maybe it was that bit about their lord that all the girls loved, or more importantly, the thing that could make Kyouya smile. Tamaki was right, he needed to go.

Naturally Kaoru ran out of the music room. He needed to find Hikaru and apologize; for being a complete idiot.

-----

"Ahhhhhh, I want to go tooooo!" Kyouya sighed looking at the man beside him breakdown from his previous cool demeanor. It was obvious that the blonde king wished to chase after the brown-eye girl. "Do you think Haruhi is okay? Maybe I should go to check on them?" The raven-haired man lifted his clipboard and let it fall onto the head of the man beside him. Tamaki reeled in pain and covered his head, feigning uttermost hurt. However, there was something else.

Clear blue eyes stared out the opened doors of the third music room. They were distant and lost, almost worried. "Haruhi…" Tamaki paused, hugging his knees to his chest, still staring out the door. "Haruhi, she is a nice caring daughter isn't she? Taking care of Hikaru like that…" Blonde locks fell over the sapphire eyes. "They are good friends aren't they?" Kyouya blinked, remembering this distant stare before. He could only smile with a slight smirk on his face. "Don't you want your daughter to have friends?"

Before Tamaki could respond to his statement however, Kyouya grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. Walking down the halls, without even looking back at the host club, the dark-haired man managed to take a few steady breaths. He wasn't sure where he was walking; all that he knew was that his feet were taking him somewhere. Really, emotions could be ridiculous; feeling so irritated, absolutely irritated and by all the wrong things.

Of course, Tamaki had always been ignorant of his feelings towards Haruhi and the feelings that Kyouya had and surely this must have been causing the frustration the dark-haired man felt. Yes, that was the only reason he was irritated. That could be the only reason. Why would he care if that stupid twin had blushed so deeply in response to Tamaki? Kyouya sped up, his pace growing almost impatient as he stepped out into the front gates of the Ouran Academy.

The dark-eyed man loosened his tie, and ran a hand through his hair. He did not care about anything except for Tamaki, and he had known that for years. He was just playing with Kaoru, there was nothing more. A few touches with the boy and short conversations could not possible conjure any feelings, so the only possible conclusion is that he was annoyed by Tamaki again. Anyway, why should a blush bother him? Maybe the auburn-haired man was just feverish. It wasn't like the younger twin had reacted to Tamaki or anything vaguely like it… Although the younger man did finally snap from his stupor and take action upon hearing king's words but…

_He is mine anyway._

Kyouya halted to a stop, looking straight forward. He did not just think of that did he? Yet Kyouya did not have a chance to contemplate that thought. His dark eyes were led astray to the man with auburn hair parted to the left; standing alone and staring into the sky with a hurt expression. Kyouya could only advance a few steps further before the man in front of him turned to him and came running into his arms. A choked cry was released into his chest and soon the amber-eyes of the younger man filled with tears.

The small briefcase that he held fell to the ground, hitting the pavement with a dull thud. The dark-haired man shut his eyes and extended his arms around the trembling figure of the younger Hitachiin twin. It surprised him slightly, as Kyouya could feel how tightly he was holding Kaoru in his embrace. He had no idea what was happening.

Why did these things have to be so illogical?

-----

SERIOUSLY… TOO MUCH ANGST… And I didn't edit… But anyway, please review if you liked the emo-ness. Thank you for taking the time to read my uber-slow write a single line everyday update. D: I'll update before the New Year for sure. :D

IkuiTenshi


	5. Rescued

**Did You Consider Love?**

**Summary:** It had happened more and more often. I was standing beside him, and it felt oddly natural…

**Chapter 5:** Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran because it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**Warning:** Contains both heterosexual and homosexual content. If you dislike it please just don't read this fanfiction. There are plenty of other ones to read.

I started this chapter a little dirty so uh… yeah…

-----

Somehow, he had entered the four walls of the pristine world. White and black, simplistic shades that would not accept anything less than that which was pure. In some ways, he was sure that people would find this place frightening, feeling so empty and bare, the two hollow colours seeming to swallow any freedom within it. Yet he would have only used one word to describe it fully, even if it did sound foolish. This room that was so cold and clean, in his eyes, he could only see it as being _stylish_.

However, the amber-eyed man had no time to contemplate this as his attention was held by the cold man that inhabited this pure room. His feet had only been able to walk back a mere meter before strong hands had reached his shoulders, sending him falling to the ground. Thankfully the impact was light; for he fell onto a thick black quilt; soft and somehow reassuring. The young man could hardly utter a protest; his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and dried tears.

The cold lips touched against his and almost all sense was lost. Kaoru felt his mind slip away, gripping at the blue blazer of the dark-haired man on top of him. Desperately, he pulled their bodies closer, surprised by the force he used for the simple attempt to gain nothing more than the feeling of warmth. He wanted it badly, and his heart indicated it by beating so rapidly that the blood rushed to his ears. In a matter of moments, he knew that is was not enough and was glad to oblige the intruding tongue that traced itself against his bottom lip.

"Kyouya, Kyouya!" That was when Kaoru snapped to his senses, his heart pounding with fright. Thankfully he could appreciate the fact that his senpai had thought ahead and locked the door that served as an entrance to the large room. The womanly voice called again for the dark-haired man and soon the couple that had collapsed on the floor stood again. "I'll be there in a minute Fuyumi-neesan."

It took only half a minute for the man with gleaming spectacles to fix his ruffled clothes and all that time Kaoru observed silently. For being a horny teenager just a second ago, the older man composed himself quite quickly, as if nothing had happened at all. There was not a single heavy breath or any flushed skin from the man, and this bothered the boy with auburn hair greatly. It was as if he hadn't felt anything at all…

Opening the door, a young woman with wavy black hair and sweet dark eyes entered the room, quickly waving to Kaoru as a greeting before turning back to her younger brother. "Kyouya, _you-know-who_ has called again!" Smiling pleasantly, the woman with dark-hair giggled and moved away from the door, giving room for Kyouya to pass her. "I left the phone just down the hall for your privacy, so don't look so annoyed!" joked Fuyumi. Kyouya walked out of the room calmly, looking slightly displeased, most likely because of the obvious person who had phoned him.

So Kaoru was left alone, in this large empty space, with Kyouya's older sister and irking thoughts of what she meant by you-know-who. She was no doubt related to Kyouya but for some reason, something about her seemed much more comforting. Kaoru offered a smile to her as she approached him, gesturing to take a seat at the near by kotatsu. Kaoru took a seat back under the black quilt that he had been previously on. He smoothed the fabric over his legs, hoping that Fuyumi had not noticed its wrinkled state.

"So you are one of the sons of the Hitachiin family!" Kaoru could only smile helplessly, at the older woman, who took a seat across from him, for he did not really want to continue this conversation. He knew where it was going, like all other conversations he had with strangers; questions about the company, comments about fashion and the success of the Hitachiin designs. He was sure that Kyouya's sister had no ill intentions but still, when it came down to it, this typical discussion was a bore for him.

Frantically, amber eyes dashed about, looking for anything else that could be spoken about. For heaven's sake, Kaoru would rather talk about the lamp in the corner instead of how much money his family was making. Lucky for him, Kaoru spotted something of mild interest; a large stain beside him on the floor. In a wealthy family like the Ootori's, surely they could afford to clean this mess up. Maybe they had just not noticed it or something.

Kaoru coughed, pointing towards the brown stain on the floor and commented nervously. "Wow, there is such a big stain here on the rug…" Kaoru knew how badly it sounded but at this point he didn't quite care. However, he was in for a surprise. Amber eyes widening, Kaoru could only take note of the young woman with black hair smiling gently. Her eyes softened and the expression that she had was almost like that of a mother's. She soon broke the peace by laughing foolishly.

"That will never be cleaned as long as Kyouya is in this house!" Fuyumi laughed, her face softening. "That tea stain is a very special memento to Kyouya." Kaoru arched his brows in curiousity. Why would something like that be special, to anyone? It was as if Fuyumi had sensed his confusion and soon she spoke again. "I am not very sure what happened exactly, but this stain came about the first day Kyouya ever had a friend come over to the house." Kaoru turned to the young woman, still confused as ever. Closing her eyes, Fuyumi smiled happily. "You must know of him if you are in the club that Kyouya participates in." Something froze inside Kaoru as he took a deep breath. It was so obvious…

"It was the first day that Tamaki-san had visited."

-----

Kyouya sighed as he entered his room, letting his blazer slide off and into his arms. Tamaki had called him about some trivial matter involving Haruhi and whether she was in some sort of dire commoner trouble. So that conversation had gone, for a full twenty minutes with Tamaki crying foolish obscenities and Kyouya reassuring the blonde lord with blunt logic. Kyouya was not interested in discussing the girl; the fun wore off after the thirtieth call.

Looking up, black eyes peered over the room. It appeared his sister had left, but not the other guest. Kyouya spotted the blue blazer, a size or two smaller than his, along with a black schoolbag lying on the empty kotatsu. Kaoru was still here it appeared, yet the boy was nowhere to be seen in visible sight. Kyouya walked slowly, taking time to drop his own jacket onto the kotatsu, and let his opaque eyes look towards the stairs leading up to his bed. It was the only place other than the empty space before him.

Indeed, at the second floor, the man with glasses spotted the auburn-haired teenager. The young man with amber eyes sat on the blue sheets of the rather large bed, staring intently at the picture frames that sat on top of a ledge just above the head of the bed. The brown lashes of the young man blinked and he smiled a weak smile grasping one of the frames in his hands. Kyouya arched a brow at this motion and stepped forward, silently taking a seat beside Kaoru.

Kaoru jumped as he realized that his upperclassman had caught him. Blushing, the younger Hitachiin twin placed the frame back onto the ledge. Kyouya looked to the photo, noting that Kaoru had been staring at the picture of him and Tamaki from their trip to Kyoto. It truly was a stupid photo, one of the blonde king jumping onto the shoulders of the distressed shadow king, and pointing a silly peace sign into the camera. Surely the Hitachiin twin could not be jealous…

A devilish smirk fell onto Kyouya's face as he made his predatory advance, pinning Kaoru's slender arms beneath his own. The young man with amber eyes fell to the bed, red as a tomato yet trying to maintain a sense of calmness to the man in front of him. This amused Kyouya to no end. "So you are still interested?" Kyouya took his time, lowering his face closer towards the blushing teenager's. "In the relationship between Tamaki and me?" (1)

A slender brown eyebrow arched itself and Kaoru smiled daringly, albeit the fact that his wrists were pinned to either side of him. "If I was, would there be anything you have to say about it?"

Kyouya chuckled, holding a hand up to his lips. He then reposition himself, face hidden in the shadows, his warm breath washing over the younger teenager who trembled while trying to maintain his brave stance. Ready to ravish the boy again, Kyouya leaned in but paused mere millimeters away, noticing the cold sweat, nervous eyes and slow breathing of the other man. Kaoru's mind was definitely elsewhere.

The man with black hair let out a heaving sigh and rolled over onto the other side of the bed beside Kaoru. Kyouya merely smiled and stared at the stars that lay beyond the glass panels of his ceiling. Adjusting his glasses, the black eyes still stared out but Kyouya addressed the perplexed expression of the young man beside him. "You just want to talk don't you?" Kaoru sat up, crossing his legs and looking to the man beneath him. "But you aren't really interested in what I have to say are you?"

"No, I am not." Kyouya noted the cringe from the single Hitachiin twin. "But it is possible for you to change that."

"Well I doubt that," joked Kaoru, running a hand through his hair, "But since you offered… Today was the first time I had ever noticed Hikaru, noticed the fact that he was the more mature one of us." Kyouya blinked at the younger twin who stared out in a lost haze. Surely of all people, Hikaru mature? It didn't seem to be a likely possibility but the younger Hitachiin twin smiled softly, causing Kyouya to smirk. He could be proven wrong by the other man.

"Hikaru told me today, in front of Haruhi that I should just grow up." Kaoru laughed a dry laugh that slowly faded away. He soon bit his lip softly in irritation. "He told me that just because I was frustrated, I shouldn't take it out on other people." The man with amber eyes laughed again, his head beginning to droop between his arms. "It is so funny, since Hikaru does that all the time right? But…" Kaoru paused, his breath catching as he thought of the proper words to say. "But Hikaru saw past it. He saw how selfish I was being. He probably saw how childish I was acting."

Kaoru stopped, laughing a little more before falling back into the downy pillows beside Kyouya. The dark-haired man lay silently, with no emotion visible on his face yet questioned how such a statement could make the young man beside him suffer the indignity of weeping. He could tell that his thoughts caused an unbearable silence for the auburn-haired boy, and Kyouya could see it clearly as he turned to glance at his kohai. Rolling his black eyes, the shadow king decided to question Kaoru, for it did not make sense.

"What is wrong with being selfish?"

It was sarcastic, short and curt, an expected response from the Shadow King and according to what Kyouya believed; should either annoy the teenager or cause him to be silent without a response. However the response from the auburn-haired man was something to be unexpected. Kyouya felt two gentle arms hold his shoulders tightly and a warm body falling above his own. They made contact, and black eyes could only stare in mild shock as Kaoru embraced him gently, chuckling quietly into his chest. Surely his comment was not made to comfort the boy so why-

Kaoru sat up, on top for the evil lord and reached down his hands, fingers softly trailing the pale check of the man beneath him. He then grinned, laughing again and pinched the cheeks of the black-haired man, who was left astonished. Him of all people, the cold-hearted-money-making-scheming-business man, was being pinched on the cheeks like some little toddler? Kaoru soon let go, and Kyouya was ready to retaliate but paused as he saw the man with amber-eyes smile at him with a hint of melancholy.

"When I saw how much you must have been in love with Tamaki, even keeping mementos in your room, I told myself it was useless." Amber eyes darkened, the soft voice nearly fading away into thin air. Kyouya watched the pale lips above him move and strained to listen to every word, grasping and connecting whatever he could from the younger twin. "I told myself that you loved him too much, that I didn't stand a chance… But when you tell me stupid things like that, I don't want to give up. Hikaru was telling me to not be so selfish and now you are telling me its okay to be selfish."

Kyouya could hardly keep track of what Kaoru was saying. Somehow it had moved from his own love life to Kaoru's problems. The raven-haired man would have no time to compile the new data as a hand reached for the white collar of his school uniform and lifted him up. Deep yellow eyes stared into his own and Kaoru smiled mischievously exclaiming, "You better take responsibility for allowing me to act like a child, because now I am not going to give up on you, even if that would have been the easy way out."

The easy way out? Well sure, if Kaoru had given up on him, Hikaru wouldn't be suspicious about his brother and Kyouya would no longer have to- Black eyes widened as the dominating presence of the auburn-haired man closed in. The amber eyes of the young man were dark and intense, his usual submissive self long gone. Certainly he had kissed the younger Hitachiin on a few occasions but for some reason, this new approach startled Kyouya. Startled to the point that one would witness, for the _second_ time, the youngest Ootori son taking action based on emotions and not logic.

The long arm extended itself, and a swift hand managed to push back the chest of the yellow-eyed boy. Kaoru blinked in his crouching position above the Shadow King, who merely looked away, glasses shining in the thin white light from the night sky. Kyouya was glad that he skipped out on the choice of wearing contacts in such occasions as these. He coughed, not looking towards the man above him and spoke quickly. "It's uncomfortable."

Kaoru blushed, only taking that moment to realize his domineering position over Kyouya. Stuttering a few slurred apologies, the sensible Hitachiin twin rolled back over onto the other side of the bed, hiding his head in his arms. Kyouya sighed, a single hand clenching the white fabric of his shirt. Breath… and talk.

"So you are staying the night correct?" asked a slightly tired voice.

"If it wouldn't cause any trouble," came the nervous response.

"Then we should finish up our school work. We have wasted enough time as it is." Kyouya managed to regain his ability to stare down at the auburn-haired man again, black eyes hiding any previous shock. "Go down and get your materials then." The younger Hitachiin twin with his flushed face nodded, lifting a leg and hopping straight off the bed, nearly dashing down the stairs.

Kyouya sighed, lifting his trembling hand to his cheek. It was warm… A small smile crept to his lips as the ebony-haired man pulled at his shirt, temporarily ridding it of wrinkles. Kaoru Hitachiin was no child, for no child would be playing such a dangerous love game with the youngest Ootori son willingly. Kyouya leaned back again and stared the sky through glassy windows, smirking in that annoying smug way of his. He would have to rethink his battle plan, for Kaoru had much more to offer than he thought.

He then turned to watch the stuttering auburn-haired teenager rush back up the stairs with a few books in his arms and a pen in his hair. Kyouya smiled softly and Kaoru nearly jumped at the gentle expression, dropping his papers to the ground. Kyouya could only keep his small smile as the younger Hitachiin twin stringed together nervous apologies while picking his materials up. The young black-haired man stood up, walking over to help.

Kyouya held a hand to his chest as he casually approached the auburn-haired man. Even after so many minutes and in front of the current foolish display, Kyouya Ootori's heart was still beating fast. Indeed, Kaoru Hitachiin had won today's round in Kyouya's game.

-----

That's all for this chapter. I know I usually write more but this is all the material I wanted to include. I took way too long, I know. Feel free to stone me. When will I update? I really am not that sure but hey, thank you all for taking the time to read and please review. Oh and I apologize if the writing seems more disjointed than usual… I sort of wrote like 500 words in 2-3 week intervals so I wasn't on the same wavelength each time you could say. Haha… thank you again and I hope you all are having a good summer. xD

(1) – This is proper grammar just to note… I just don't want someone commenting on it… heehee.

IkuiTenshi


End file.
